Promise
by DragonEffect1710
Summary: My interpretation of what happened in the fade-to-black scene between Shepard and Miranda and the morning after. Read and review please!
1. Hold Me Close

**Hold Me Close**

**In some ways I hate that they faded to black yet at the same time I love it because you can imagine **_**exactly**_** what you want to happen between them! Anyway…getting off-topic, hope you enjoy it. M rated and spoilers so beware! My first attempt at "racy" stuff so go easy on me!**

* * *

><p>Shepard looked across the room at Miranda. She looked so sad and every time she was upset he felt like he was being gutted. He thought about what to say; he had hoped to say something suave and charming like he always did but he thought something simpler would be better. She was always blunt; he thought he'd do her the same decency.<p>

"Come 'ere" He said. Screw being discreet, he thought with a slight grin as her face lit up with her radiant smile.

"Oh, still impatient Commander?" She purred out as she did her signature walk over, emphasizing the sway in her hips. He couldn't help his smile growing wider as she stepped closer. She had that effect on him.

"Still trying to remain in control, Miss Lawson?" He said with that confidence he knew Miranda loved. When she finally made her way over she looked down at him with those beautiful blue eyes that made his heart jump shamelessly every time.

"Trying, but failing." She breathed out as she rested her hand on his thigh and looked directly into his deep blue eyes.

"Good. I'm almost out of moves…" He grinned again when he saw her face light up with that smile again.

"I'm not." She whispered as she pushed him down onto the bed.

She looked down at Shepard and her eyes seemed to light up. He didn't know if it was because she was happy or if it was just a trick of light or just him going mad but he loved it. He leant up and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss as his hands rested on her arms. He felt her smile against his lips as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue felt hot and wonderful against his; he missed it _way_ more than he cared to admit.

His hands slid down to her waist and firmly grasped her suit, causing her to moan. He just wanted to feel her smooth, warm skin against his more than anything at that moment and was willing to rip off the damn suit if need be.

He missed her so much. The 6 months apart from her were already bad enough but not knowing if she was safe or still alive during the war frightened him. He knew she was a powerful, independent woman (one of the many reasons he fell for her) but she was just human and wasn't perfect, no matter how much she tried to be, and she could make mistakes. But she was here now, in his arms. He was happy.

"Mmm…Shepard…let me just…" She trailed off as she shifted herself to her feet.

"Where you going?" Shepard looked at her with puppy dog eyes he didn't even know he could do. She let a chuckle slip from her pouty lips as she began to unzip the front of her suit.

"No. No, let me." Shepard said as he got up from his position to stand in front of her. She smiled as she slid her hands to the back of his neck and moved their faces closer, their lips softly grazing each other's.

Her warm breath was teasing his lips as she leant in closer. He took the zipper in his clumsy hands and zipped it down to her belly button tantalizingly slowly. Her milky skin peaked through the suit and teased him further. He grabbed the suit and shifted it down to her waist when she finally got her arms free of the blasted thing and kissed her exposed collarbone. She loved it when he did that, if he remembered correctly. His suspicions were confirmed correct as she let out a breathy moan from her lips and grasped onto his neck, her nails digging into the tan skin.

They stood there in each other's arms, passionately kissing and holding each other when Miranda began to grow impatient.

"Why is it that I'm the only one missing clothes?" Miranda's lips quirked to a smile as she gently grabbed his vest and striped it off, letting it hit the ground.

"Well, to be fair, you haven't lost any clothes. That's a suit, not a shirt." Shepard said, knowing he'll pay for that smartass comment.

"Well, you know that I don't play fair with you." She chuckled again as she grasped Shepard's belt and slightly teased his hard manhood through his pants.

Shepard looked at her eyes again and saw nothing but love. And lust…but that was to be expected. Shepard always let her take control because it made her happy but not this time, Shepard decided. He decided he would take charge and he would hold her in his arms. He gently, but firmly, grasped her waist and sat her down on the bed. She looked surprised but not at all unhappy. Shepard grinned a Cheshire grin as he kneeled on one knee and grasped her foot.

He began to unzip her boots at a slow rate, making Miranda grow even more impatient, but he didn't stop. He loved playing with her and making her beg was even better. Once he got those damn boots off he stood her up kissed her full lips again. She whimpered into the kiss and grasped his head with need. She wanted him, that much was certain. And it was _definitely_ true for Shepard as well. Shepard wanted to love her and please her but he didn't want to rush this. Although he refused to believe it, this could've been their last time together and he wanted it to be perfect, not rushed.

He kissed her neck and let his lips graze her skin gently as he travelled down to her collarbone then down further to her breasts. Shepard heard her breath hitch when he let his lips graze her soft skin near her breast. He wanted nothing more than to take off that stupid bra and give her exactly what she wanted but Shepard restrained himself, albeit sadly. His lips left a hot trail down to her flat stomach until he reached her suit.

"Before you get all bothered at me…remember that you're the one that _insists_ on wearing full body suits." Shepard said cheekily as he slowly pulled down the suit. When the suit reached her knees Miranda couldn't take the slowness anymore as she gently pushed Shepard to the ground and stepped out of the suit herself.

"True…but unlike you I don't tease people for the fun of it." Miranda said as she towered over him.

"We'll see." Shepard grabbed her waist again as he pushed her down to the bed.

Shepard laid on top of her, supporting himself on his muscular arms, and looked down at her. His breath hitched. He loved this woman more than anything in the whole damn universe and he just couldn't help himself even if he wanted to. He rested his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. He could drown in them. She smiled a shy smile that wasn't very common on her face but Shepard thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He leant down and claimed her beautiful lips again. Miranda's hands snaked down to the hem of his shirt as she pulled it up slightly, revealing his muscular chest.

"Off. Now." Miranda demanded. Shepard would've said no, and said that he was leading the show today but when he saw her angelic face basically pleading him he couldn't say no. He smiled that charming smile of his, pushed himself up and pulled the shirt over his head.

Shepard couldn't help but grin when he realized that she was almost naked yet he still had his pants on. Usually it was the other way around. He leant back down again and kissed and licked all over her beautiful body right from her pouty, red lips to her belly button. He loved how her body responded to his actions. She moaned whenever he did something she liked and her whole body shivered in anticipation when he did something _really_ good.

He decided to stop teasing her, for the moment at least, and made her sit up in his arms as he undid her bra. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He could feel her heart beat and her breath tease his ear. When he got the last hook out her perfect breasts came into view. Shepard had to restrain himself again from going nuts; he promised himself that he would make this last and that was what he was going to do.

He kissed her neck and sucked on a sensitive spot, making her gasp loudly and gyrate her hips into his abdomen. He knew that he made a mark on her skin but he loved it. It was his way of saying "this is my girl" and no one really knew but Shepard was possessive. Not as much as Miranda but pretty darn close.

He trailed his lips down her neck, to the collarbone and let his lips linger around her breasts, narrowly avoiding the nipples. He shifted her lithe body into his lap and hugged her so close he thought they'd combine...not that he would hate that. Miranda moaned and dug her hands into his jet-black hair. Shepard couldn't help but let the cockiest grin spread across his face when he heard her moan at something as simple as teasing. It gave him a power that he'd never felt before. Being able to affect such a strong, beautiful woman made his confidence grow more and like everyone kept saying, Shepard didn't need a confidence boost.

Shepard continued kissing around her breasts and avoiding what Miranda wanted and it began to anger her as her thrusts into his abdomen became more desperate. Shepard wasn't prepared for what happened next and it really caught him off guard when she rocked her hips downwards into his and he felt the heat of her womanhood brush against his clothed erection.

"Shit…ugh…Miranda…" Shepard moaned out with his eyes tightly closed as his head went backwards. Miranda took over in grinning and she couldn't help but laugh when Shepard glared at her. "You think you've won but Miss Lawson…you're in for a rude awakening…" Shepard ground out through clenched teeth.

Shepard knew that there wasn't going to be anymore messing around with the way Miranda was acting so he decided to not screw around. He kissed around the nipple and grazed his teeth on the tender skin before he took the nipple into his mouth and lightly suckled on it.

"Mmm ugh…Shepard…" Miranda moaned out through her full lips, swollen from all the kissing. She rested her hands on his head and tossed her head back as he continued on with the treatment of her breasts.

Shepard loved pleasing Miranda. He loved it more than pleasing himself and that surprised him, considering he was usually concerned for only his pleasure with past sexual encounters. But he wanted to know that Miranda enjoyed their time together at least _half as much_ as he did. Shepard tried to remember their last time together so he knew what she would like…then it hit him like lightning. He suckled on the sensitive bud with more pressure before he lightly bit on it.

"Ah! Shepard…" Miranda moaned louder as she thrusted her hips into his again.

Shepard grinned again as he knew that she wouldn't be as patient as she was being now much longer so he knew he had to move onto the next step, even though he really didn't want to say goodbye to her glorious breasts. He kissed down her stomach again and grazed his teeth across her milky skin. When he reached her belly button he dipped his tongue in, causing her to giggle uncharacteristically, and he laid her out on the bed underneath him. He gave her his cocky smile again as he continued down to the hem of her panties. They looked completely ruined. Shepard lowered his head to her panties and gave her a gentle kiss and softly blew on the wettest parts, causing her to squirm and breathe out.

"Mmm, Shepard…" Miranda said breathily as he pulled down her panties. It was quite obvious how much she wanted him. That was for sure.

He smiled as he kissed her inner thighs and let his tongue lick the skin there. It looked like it sent bolts up Miranda's spine as she squirmed at the sensation. He forgot she was ticklish there so he quickly skated past that. He kissed and licked until he finally reached his destination. He smiled up at her and she smiled weakly in return as he firmly held her thighs as he swiped his tongue across her clit.

"Mmmh Shepard!" Miranda grounded out as she grasped onto the sheets in a death grip.

Shepard continued licking and kissing her clit and slowly pushed two fingers into her womanhood. Her moans grew louder and more intense as her legs began to thrash around. Shepard grasped onto her thighs tighter, and tried to keep her still as he continued his treatment on her. Shepard removed his fingers after a few minutes when he could feel that she was close. She growled at her lover but he just smirked as his tongue took over the work his fingers were doing.

"Oh God yes! Mmmh…ah…" Miranda basically screamed out as she began to gyrate against his face.

She tasted so sweet and her walls clenched tightly around his tongue. It felt and tasted intoxicating. He continued for one more minute before Miranda grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Shepard licked and kissed her womanhood as she came down from her high and Shepard made sure to get every taste of her he could get.

"Oh God…oh…ah…" Miranda breathed out as Shepard looked at her with that cocky grin Miranda wanted to slap off. "You think you have the power...but you're in for a rude awakening…" Miranda grounded out as she sat up and pulled Shepard in for a kiss.

The kiss was heated and passionate and their hands roamed around their bodies. Shepard's hands landed on her lithe waist but Miranda had other plans. She wanted to assert her dominance. She slid her hands down his abdomen, teasing him with her fingertips, when she finally reached his hard manhood and firmly grasped it through his pants.

"Holy shit!" Shepard managed to ground out as he rested his head on her shoulder. Miranda grabbed his belt and undid it so fast he was pretty sure she used magic to do it. She looked at his deep blue eyes and smiled. Not a cocky smile or a dominate "I win" smile but a genuine, happy smile. He smiled back at her as he rested his hand on her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth. She looked at him and tugged on his pants, asking him to take them off.

"Please…make love to me…Anton…" Shepard knew she was serious now. No one had used his first name in years. He almost forgot it was his name. No more playing, Shepard decided. She had waited long enough and had put up with all his teasing.

He shot to his feet and quickly striped his pants off. He stood in his boxers and couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. He decided today, of all days, to wear boxers with little hearts on them. She stifled a giggle and just smiled at him.

"Yeah…not my best choice of boxers today…" Shepard said to himself more than anyone else.

"Well…you don't need them right now…do you?" Miranda said coyly as she looked up at him. Shepard smiled again for the millionth time that day.

It was weird. During the war he barely smiled at all. He was so angry at times that his scars started to come back to his surprise. He realized that Miranda didn't mention them. Most likely she understood what the war was doing to him. He was glad for Miranda. He only really smiled when she was around.

He pulled down his boxers and gently pushed Miranda onto her back. He laid atop of her once again and kissed her lips and nose. She smiled again and rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Ready?" Shepard asked. He was big and thick so he always asked Miranda first. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes…I'm ready…please make love to me Anton." Miranda pleaded. Shepard kissed her cheek as he gently eased himself in.

Miranda moaned and grasped onto his shoulders tighter. Shepard let his hands rest near her face as he continued thrusting into her slowly, letting her set the pace.

"Mmm…Shepard…faster…" Miranda breathed out. Shepard nodded quickly and thanked her silently for saying that. Shepard thought that he was going to explode and he was thankful that they were finally doing it. He said he wanted it to last forever. He forgot that foreplay nearly killed him.

He thrusted in at a faster pace and she begged him to go harder. Yet again he thanked her as he went full throttle and thrusted into her like a sex-crazed maniac. She really loved it when he went fast and hard if her moans and screams were any indication.

They continued their little dance for around ten minutes before Miranda had her second orgasm and screamed as Shepard kissed her, quieting her. She bit gently into his shoulder when he let her lips go. Shepard didn't last much longer as he roared out his release as he poured his seed into her. She mewled happily as she grasped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him like never before. The kiss had so much love and passion. They'd had kisses like that before but this one felt different somehow. They both looked in each other's eyes for a bit longer before Shepard removed himself from inside her and rolled off next to her. They laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Shepard began to get up and reached for his pants.

"Shepard?" Miranda questioned.

"Miranda…you have no idea how much I want to stay here with you but…" He looked out the window to see a sight that really pissed him off; people just casually walking around, like there wasn't even a war going on. Shepard looked back at Miranda and saw the one thing that made him happy through all of this shit. He thought he deserved some happiness…at least for a night.

"Stay here…with me…for the night. Just…I don't know…" Shepard asked more than said.

Miranda held her hand out and Shepard took it. He slid under the warm covers with Miranda and actually cuddled up to_ her_. He had never done that before with any woman but it made him feel safe.

"Just…hold me close…" Shepard said as he drifted off in her arms. He heard her say something but it was drowned out by the drowsiness that overcame him. He actually fell asleep without the usual thrashing around and trying to forget all the lost. He went to sleep that night happily and that was a welcome change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will be up soon and will detail the morning after. Review please :D<strong>


	2. Story Update

**Story Update**

**I have decided not to continue this story and leave it as a one-shot. I did have another chapter up here but I saw it better as a one-shot so...I deleted the other chapter. Sorry that I will not be doing the other chapters I said I would but the plot holes and ending are just TOO hard for me to figure out a way to write it! **

**I may write more stories about the Miranda/Shepard romance and maybe even the ending in the future but I don't know for certain. I just wanted everyone who has read this story to know it's done. Thank you for reading and reviewing it.**


End file.
